


A Boy Named Jarod...

by Lady_of_the_Refrigerator



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Refrigerator/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Refrigerator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not the end of the world, Billy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy Named Jarod...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the scifiland 'Beginnings' drabble challenge.

William Raines stood in the middle of the simulation room, surrounded by gravestones, gargoyles, and stone caskets.

"He couldn't find them, could he?"

Parker. He was there to gloat, of course. Raines took one final drag on his cigarette before stamping it out on the floor.

"No," Raines replied. "And you can save the 'I told you so' for someone who cares."

"It's not the end of the world, Billy. We're just going to have to do this my way."

Like always, thought Raines. Nothing could trump Parker and his precious prophecy.

"The boy and my daughter will meet tomorrow."


End file.
